


(that's a) good boy

by imnyoung



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Blowjobs, Come Swallowing, Face-Fucking, HAPPY VAELNTINES JJP :-), Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, oh god thats dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnyoung/pseuds/imnyoung
Summary: Jinyoung wakes up tied to his bed's headboard, naked and vulnerable.It doesn't help that Jaebum'sright there, slight abs and broad shoulders showing, cock heavy against his stomach.





	

**Author's Note:**

> haHAhahAHAHAha lol where am i who am i 
> 
> happy valentines day to my most fav ppl ;; jjp ♡ 
> 
> why am i doing this forgive m e ;; warning: bad smut ahead no joke i suck at this 
> 
> still though, enjoy!!

Jinyoung sluggishly wakes up, hangover oddly not present but eyes blearing from last night's events.

He remembers drinking shots with the maknaes before Jackson pulled him to the dance floor, body rolling against his so sensually he didn't know where he started and Jackson ended anymore. After Jackson abandoned him for Youngjae, he hadn't had enough of the sensation of bodies against his, and danced with a lot of faceless people, grinding his plump behind on strangers at midnight. 

Jinyoung groans in embarrassment, and goes to palm at his face, only to be stopped short. Jinyoung looks up sharply, head spinning as he registers the feeling of the tight know of a silk tie against his wrists. He suddenly shivers, and looks down on his naked body

He panics, scanning the room, afraid that someone had taken advantage of him while unconscious. He relaxes when he recognizes that it's his room. He was so busy scanning the room in panic that he didn't notice the figure of a man, sitting on the luxurious armchair in the darkest corner of his hotel room. 

The man clears his throat and Jinyoung jumps, letting out a surprised gasp. The man stands and steps closer to him, the moonlight hitting his face just right, sharp features that Jinyoung has already memorized, the twin moles above his right eye too familiar. _Jaebum._

"Hey, Jinyoung, awake already?" He asks, face serious and the younger gulps quite loudly, raking in the sight of Jaebum's broad chest, down to his slight abs, to his fully-hard cock, all on full display.

Jinyoung stutters, "H-hyung, help me untie—" 

But Jinyoung gets lost in the way Jaebum's biting his lower lip, tongue darting out to wet his lips as he drinks up the sight in front of him. Jinyoung's porcelain skin a beautiful contrast on the black sheets underneath him. Rosy nipples perked up from the cold and legs slightly spread. He looks like a wet dream that came to life. Jinyoung closes his legs in self-consciousness.

Jaebum smirks and climbs the bed, warm hand sliding up Jinyoung's leg and resting at his knee. "Don't be shy now," He gently pries them open and Jinyoung doesn't object. Suddenly, he forces them open and growls, "Not after what you've been doing tonight."

Jinyoung gasps, cock stirring at the way Jaebum is dominating him so easily, sliding between his legs like he's made to be there. 

Jaebum surges forward, lips meeting in a heated frenzy, his hands on either side of Jinyoung's head. It's messy and rough, teeth clacking as Jaebum shoves his tongue inside, skillfully sucking on his tongue. Jinyoung tries to grind against Jaebum, trying for some friction but Jaebum isn't having any of it. He pulls away from the kiss and holds the younger's hips down. Jinyoung groans, thrusting up to no avail.

"I thought you knew, I don't like being teased." Jaebum stares right at him, making Jinyoung shrink away from his intense gaze.

"You weren't even there." Jinyoung mumbles in return, knowing he is going to be in trouble because of it.

Jaebum raises a brow, looking him up and down, "Oh? You're answering me now?" Jaebum rises to his knees, eyes shrouded with lust. "Sit up. Now." He orders, and Jinyoung scrambles to sit up, elbows folding above his head. Jaebum steps over Jinyoung's knees, hovering above his stomach and he helps Jinyoung adjust the pillow behind to be more comfortable.

Jaebum's cock is right in front of him, and Jinyoung is summoning all his self-control just to not swallow the older's dick. Instead, he salivates, eyes never leaving the beautiful arc of his leader's cock, the lines of popping veins, Jinyoung wants to trace his tongue over it. 

Jaebum fists a hand on his hair and pulls roughly, making Jinyoung look up. He finds Jinyoung's eyes with a fiery gaze, low baritone voice shaking Jinyoung to the very core, "You've been very, very bad, _Jinyoungie_ ," The said male shudders at the sweet nickname Jaebum gave him, being used in this type of situation.

"So, if you want mercy," He taps Jinyoung's plump lips, "You're gonna want to open up, and relax." 

Jinyoung obediently does what he's told, trusting Jaebum enough not to hurt him. Besides, they've done this a million times before, anyway.

Holding Jinyoung's head between his hands, Jaebums shoves his cock inside, the warmth of Jinyoung's mouth making him groan and stop for a second, "So good, Jinyoung-ah." He breathes out.

Jinyoung flattens his tongue against his underside, letting Jaebum thrust up violently, hitting the back of his throat without Jinyoung choking, and Jaebum thanks the heavens above for Jinyoung's non-existent gag-reflex.

Jaebum's thrusts slow down after a while and Jinyoung takes intiative, licking against the veins traveling from the base to the tip, bobbing his head up then back down. He teases the head before letting it slip from his mouth, standing tall. Jinyoung looks up at Jaebum with half-lidded eyes as the older looks down at him, pupils completely black. He watches as Jinyoung licks from base to the head, urging Jaebum to guide it back in. 

"Hyung, wait," Jinyoung breaths and Jaebum stops, looking for him to continue, "Untie me first."

"No." 

"Hyung, please," Jinyoung pleads, struggling against the ties helplessly. "I want to come."

"Jinyoung-ah, you don't get to touch yourself." He caresses his cheeks, smirking evilly, "You're going to come, without touching yourself," 

"You're gonna come only by this," He pushes the head of his penis against Jinyoung's swollen lips, smearing precome on it. Jinyoung licks it away. "So why don't you focus at the task and work your magic?" 

Jinyoung eagerly opens up again, deep-throating Jaebum as soon as he settles, licking all around, making it a bit sloppy but all the more hot to Jaebum. Jaebum thrusts a bit in motion with Jinyoung's bobbing, one hand fisted in his hair, aware that Jinyoung seriously _can_ come from just this. Because Jinyoung _loves_ Jaebum's cock, worships it even, thank you very much. 

This continued for a while and Jinyoung feels Jaebum tighten his hold on his hair signaling that he's close. Jinoyung's close, too, Jaebum has been driving him up against the wall this whole night and he feels his stomach tighten at the pornographic noises Jaebum is making, the look of absolute bliss on his face.

Jaebum thrusts once, twice, thrice and Jinyoung's coming, groaning around Jaebum's cock, which in turn makes Jaebum moan. He comes all over his stomach and Jaebum stops for a moment to let Jinyoung catch his breath before he's going again. 

Jinyoung swallows unconsciously, and it's all it takes for Jaebum to come. 

"Ah, Jinyoung!" Jaebum moans loudly, holding his head in place as he comes down Jinyoung's throat, the younger swallowing it all, not letting a drop to waste. 

Jaebum pants and pulls out, watching as Jinyoung swallows the remaining come and licks his lips, as if he'd just finished eating a delicious meal. 

Jaebum crawls closer and licks around Jinyoung's stomach, cleaning the come and his dick as some sort of thanks, untying him after. 

Once Jinyoung's arms are free, he hooks them around Jaebum's shoulders and pulls him in, kissing him sweetly and slowly. Jaebum lets Jinyoung set the pace, cuddling him because Jinyoung has done so well. Jinyoung pulls away, smiling, and sweetly whispers, _"I love you."_ before he diving back down to capture his lips again. 

After multiple kisses, he rests his head on Jaebum's chest, falling asleep to the calm beating of his heart, not missing Jaebum's soft, loving whisper. 

_"I love you, too."_

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: this is canon!verse and jaebum and jinyoung are still idols, still in got7 and they are most definitely **not** together, but they do love each other very much and have got a thing going on. so they are awae that if people were to know they were together (which they are not) got7 is in trouble, thus this ambiguous relationship!! maybe if one (or two) were man enough to take risks amirite hehehe
> 
>  
> 
> ♡ ♡ thank you for reading!!! ♡ ♡


End file.
